


Il Nostro Peccato

by Gio_Snower



Category: Free (anime), Free - Iwatobi's Swim Club, Free!, Free!! Anime, Free!! Eternal Summer (Anime), free - Fandom, free eternal summer - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Church, Anal Sex, Church Sex, M/M, Sesso Anale, Smut, alternative universe, chiesa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_Snower/pseuds/Gio_Snower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiesa!AU</p>
<p>Kisumi è un chierichetto (età non specificata - no bambino, comunque) e Makoto è un prete. <br/>Kisumi, un giorno, scopre il segreto di Makoto e allora...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Nostro Peccato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aku/gifts).



“Pater noster, qui es in cælis...”

La voce dolce di padre Makoto risuonava nelle arcate di pietra della chiesa; decorate da aggraziati affreschi raffiguranti angeli e Santi. Le parole, in latino, scivolavano senza intoppi dalle labbra del prete e risalivano, formandosi e apparendo più un canto che una preghiera. I fedeli avevano lasciato la chiesa da qualche ora e padre Makoto si stava preparando alla prossima messa, quella della sera.

Inginocchiato sulla prima panca prima del Presbiterio a testa china pregava; le mani congiunte saldamente e gli occhi chiusi, che nascondevano iridi verdi splendenti, del colore dell'erba in Estate. I capelli erano castani come le cortecce dei giovani alberi e gli scendevano dolcemente sulla fronte, incorniciando il volto mascolino. Le ampie spalle erano fasciate dalla talare nera, la veste ecclesiastica, che scendeva fino alle caviglie; era completamente nera, tranne per il colletto che capeggiava sul davanti.

Il vasto petto era nascosto da quel tessuto, ma la forma dei pettorali si percepiva chiaramente, così come i fianchi stretti. Le fedeli sospiravano di lussuria per il corpo del prete e di beatitudine e gioia per il suo sorriso e per le sue parole... Ovviamente, il diretto interessato non si accorgeva di nulla, ma il suo chierichetto sì.

Kisumi aprì la porta, rientrando dalla sagrestia e osservò padre Makoto che, assorto com'era dalla preghiera, non si era accorto del ritorno del suo aiutante.

Kisumi si avvicinò e, abbassandosi, sussurrò all'orecchio del prete.

“Ancora assorto nella preghiera, padre Makoto?”

L'uomo sussultò e spalancò gli occhi verdi verso il suo giovane chierichetto.

“Ah...” sospirò “Sei tu, Kisumi”.

“Chi pensava che fosse... O meglio, chi avrebbe desiderato vedere al posto mio?” domandò Kisumi con un luccichio negli occhi.

Il prete distolse lo sguardo. “Non so di cosa parli” rispose.

“Come non lo sa?” domandò Kisumi, sorridendo e incontrando lo sguardo dell'altro, “E i gemiti che ho sentito venire dalla sacrestia, l'altra volta?”.

“Che gemiti?”.

“Non sussurrava forse il nome di Dio mentre si masturbava?”

Makoto arrossì e si alzò di scatto.

“Non so di cosa parli, Kisumi!” sbottò velocemente, avviandosi verso il Presbiterio, cercando di fuggire da quelle insinuazioni blasfeme.

Il suo polso venne bloccato dalla presa ferrea della mano di Kisumi che lo strattonò indietro. Di nuovo faccia a faccia, i due si squadrarono; padre Makoto era completamente imbarazzato e nel panico, mentre Kisumi era a suo agio, un lieve rossore gli imporporava le guance e le sue labbra erano atteggiate in una posa accattivante.

“Ti ho detto di smetterla con queste calunnie blasfeme!” urlò l'uomo, completamente rosso in viso.

Kisumi lo ignorò e lo strattonò verso la sacrestia. Aprì la porta e spinse dentro il prete che, confuso, non oppose resistenza.

Avanzò con lunghe falcate finché padre Makoto, costretto a indietreggiare, finì contro le gambe di una sedia. Kisumi avanzò ancora una volta e spinse con la mano il petto del prete che fu indotto a sedersi. Scioccato e visibilmente disorientato, padre Makoto lo fissava con ingenui occhi verdi.

“Eppure io l'ho sentita” mormorò Kisumi, abbassandosi verso l'uomo. I loro visi erano distanti appena un centimetro l'uno dall'altro, tant'è che tutti e due potevano sentire il caldo respiro dell'altro sulla propria pelle.

Kisumi lo baciò leggermente, infilando la sua lingua nella bocca del prete, invitandolo a un gioco pericoloso in cui si sarebbero potuti bruciare. L'uomo all'inizio oppose una resistenza passiva, arrossendo e cercando di distaccarsi, ma Kisumi lo teneva stretto, stringendo in una morsa ferrea il suo braccio e spingendolo a star seduto con una mano sulla sua spalla.

Distaccandosi, leccò lentamente le labbra secche del prete.

“Ha un buon sapore, padre” sussurrò. Iniziò a sbottare la talare sotto lo sguardo completamente annebbiato dell'uomo. Probabilmente non riusciva a capacitarsi di ciò che stava succedendo né del fatto che Kisumi lo stava seducendo. Un chierichetto e un prete.

Ma Kisumi l'aveva sentito davvero quel giorno di due mesi fa; aveva sentito padre Makoto masturbarsi e invocare Dio nel momento dell'apice del suo piacere.

“Lo ammette?” domandò Kisumi dopo aver liberato il membro eretto del prete dal talare e dai calzoni che sotto indossava. Iniziò a massaggiarlo con cura mentre l'uomo gemeva, incapace di trattenersi, rosso in volto.

“Io...”

“Suvvia, tutti siamo peccatori, padre. Prima ammetterà il suo peccato, prima potrà chiedere il perdono”.

“Dio...”

“Dio perdona i suoi figli nel momento in cui si rendono conto d'aver peccato e chiedono l'assoluzione. Tutti meritiamo il perdono... Non l'ha forse detto lei stesso durante una messa?” continuò Kisumi, aumentando il ritmo della sua mano. Il precum usciva

“Sì” gemette Makoto.

“Sì cosa?” insistette il chierichetto.

“Lo ammetto” mormorò Makoto, nascondendo il volto poggiandolo contro la spalla e chiudendo gli occhi da cui scorrevano dolci lacrime. Kisumi si affrettò a leccarle e nello stesso momento sentì il prete tremare e la sua mano bagnarsi.

Tirò su la veste e si sfilò i pantaloni e la biancheria intima, poi si sedette sopra il prete e – prendendo il membro dell'uomo con la mano – lo aiutò a penetrarlo.

“Forse, padre,” ansimò, iniziando a muoversi su e giù, mentre l'uomo gemeva “non se ne pentirà”.

Continuò a muoversi sul grembo di padre Makoto finché non vennero insieme gridando.

“Cosa diavolo sta succedendo qui?!” esclamò una voce. Kisumi si girò e nel vedere due talari neri e viola riconobbe il vescovo Matsuoka.

“Rivestitevi!” ordinò l'uomo.

“Sicuro di non voler partecipare?” domandò Kisumi con un sorriso sensuale.

“No!” urlò il vescovo Matsuoka.

Mezz'ora dopo i tre erano seduti in cerchio e il vescovo Matsuoka sembrava in preda a una forte emicrania e sul punto di piangere. Con fare severo e occhi scintillanti per la rabbia fissava un rilassato chierichetto e un prete completamente imbarazzato e piangente. Sì, padre Tachibana non riusciva a fermare le lacrime che scendevano copiose dai suoi occhi e solcavano il suo viso per poi cadergli sul talare.

“Farò come se non avessi visto niente ma Shigino, da oggi i tuoi servigi come chierichetto non saranno più richiesti in questa Casa del Signore. Non voglio più vederti vicino a padre Makoto, va bene?”.

Kisumi sbuffò in risposta e annuì.

_Ma è tutto da vedere,_ pensò.

 

 

 


End file.
